


Overall

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flashbacks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Role Reversal, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: In which Theon fucks Robb in public, Robb later punishes him for it, and it all works out for the best.





	Overall

**Author's Note:**

> The kink generator gave "public or semi-public sex + discipline and punishment." And like, I know I write a lot of PWP, but this is like _super_ PWP. Is it possible for a fic to have negative P?

“I hope you realise you were bad tonight.”

> “ _Theon, what are you–?” Robb gasps in surprise when Theon joins him in the public toilets, and Theon wastes no time with pleasantries, immediately hoisting his boyfriend up against the white tiles and attacking his neck with savage kisses, earning frantic moans as Robb keens toward him._

Theon grins. “I'm bad every night, love,” he says, which is true enough, he reckons, but Robb raises an eyebrow at him, which only makes Theon grin wider. He knows he's in trouble. He knew he was going to get in trouble from the beginning. That's why he did it.

> “ _My parents are right out–” Robb desperately tries to warn as Theon marks his pale skin with bruises, but though he squirms, he does not try and push away. He doesn't know how he got talked into seeing some music festival with Robb's parents, full of fiddles and tin flutes; presumably Robb's mum's idea, since she's basically a missing member of the Corrs anyway. Theon wanting to fuck in the toilets is, he reckons, a risk Robb should have been aware of. It sure happens a lot whenever they go out anywhere else._
> 
> _Theon silences him by kissing his pretty mouth, and Robb moans against his lips, grinding toward him – already painfully hard. “You'll have to be quiet then,” says Theon, and Robb whimpers and nods._

“You're spoiled, that's what you are,” Robb tells him, pacing across the room, and Theon bites his lip as his boyfriend looms over him. “It's my fault. I should have given you some proper discipline long ago.”

Theon shivers down to his toes, and then smirks. “Really, Stark?” he asks. “Sure you've got what it takes to keep me in line?”

And Robb's bright eyes flash with blue fire. “Bend over the bed.”

Theon moans aloud.

> _Taking Robb by the hips he spins the boy around roughly, leaving his cheek squashed against the wall, before reaching down and groping his arse hard enough he might well leave telltale finger-shaped bruises, even through Robb's jeans. Robb moans and thrusts back towards him, and more so when Theon takes his hand away and starts pushing his cock against Robb's arse instead. “You feel that?” he whispers in his boyfriends ear, and Robb makes a choked noise as Theon reaches in front of him and squeezes his prick hard. “You're such a slut, Stark. You've been thinking about this all night, haven't you? Been such a good son, but secretly, you just can't bear not having your arse reamed. Want to get fucked from behind in the toilets, like you're giving it to some man you don't even know?”_
> 
> “ _Ah, yes, yes, yes,” Robb pants as Theon grinds against him, and Theon's not sure how true it is, if Robb really does think about his dick as much as he claims he does whenever he's actually getting it, but he's willing to believe it at this moment at least. Robb's less shy when Theon decides to just bend him over and take him. Oh, he knows all Robb's filthy fantasies about getting fucked by total strangers behind the thinnest walls possible; he's heard them mewled in his ear as he pounded Robb senseless a thousand times before. Of course, he's too jealous to let Robb act on such things, but Robb's too safety-conscious to actually act on them either, so it all balances out. Besides, he plays the role himself pretty well, he reckons._

He's quick to slot into position, discarding his pants without instruction and sticking his none-too-shabby arse in the air shamelessly, more than willing to take whatever punishment Robb wants to dole out to him, for being so greedy and troublesome. He expects to hear Robb shuffling about, readying himself to start laying into Theon, but instead there's a long silence that leaves Theon squirming impatiently. “Robb–?”

It's then he feels the first smack.

> _He tears Robb's jeans down roughly and as soon as he does Robb falls to his hands and knees, seemingly not concerned with the filthy floor he's lying on, nor the fact this cubicle is barely big enough for the two of them standing. “Theon, Theon please,” he moans, and Theon quickly follows him down, opening his fly and pulling his cock out, teasing Robb by circling it around his hole._
> 
> “ _Patience,” he says when Robb groans and thrusts back against him eagerly, reaching for his back pocket and the little bottle of lube he brought for this purpose. Robb might not be the blushing virgin he once was, but he still needs a little stretching first. Robb gasps when Theon plunges two wet fingers deep inside him, and it's at that point Theon knows this was a great idea, actually._

Theon turns his head and smothers his moan in the bedsheets, rush of pain from his arse going straight to his head, and then down to his cock, and it reminds him just how _strong_ Robb is, the sheer power hidden behind that preppy exterior. “Can't take you anywhere, can I?” Robb asks with a faint hint of amusement. “I just wanted to have a nice night out with my family, but you have to turn everything into an excuse to fuck. You're a slut, Theon.”

Robb's hands come down on him hard, again and again and again, a lightning fast procession of blows that leaves Theon whimpering: “yes, yes, I'm a slut, I'm a slut.”

> _Theon doesn't bother fingering Robb as long as he usually would, assuming it will add to the atmosphere, and that people might actually want to piss in this toilet at some point. Robb will tell him to stop if it's too much. And when he presses the head of his cock back against Robb's now-slicked hole, Robb moans again and bucks as if trying to capture it, which alleviates any worries._
> 
> _Robb lets out a strangled “oh god,” as Theon's cock sinks into him, and Theon lets out a sigh as that tight hole clutches around his cock. He'll get more from this later, but it's not nothing, feeling his dick enveloped in that quivering heat._
> 
> “ _Like that, baby?” he asks as he rocks his hips shallowly, buried balls-deep in Robb, and Robb lets out a hushed whimper._
> 
> “ _Fuck me, please.”_
> 
> _Let it never be said that Theon can't heed a polite request._

Then Robb pauses, and Theon pants, his arse stinging and his dick dripping onto the foot of the bed, screaming for more. He's not quite sure what's happening, until Robb bends down and slowly extracts something from the back pocket of Theon's jeans, hanging around his knees: the half-empty bottle of lube they used before. “By the way, I did notice you just happened to have this on hand,” Robb tells him. “You had it planned from the beginning, didn't you? Knew you couldn't spend a night without splitting me open?”

And before Theon knows it, Robb has two fingers coated in the liquid himself, and is rapidly splitting Theon open with them too. He mewls and arches his back toward it, pleasure mingling with the pain still radiating from his arse, and Robb knows his body so well, those fingers rapidly finding his prostate and then just _pushing_. “Greedy whore. It's never enough for you, is it?” And with this other hand, Robb whacks his arse hard again.

Theon screams.

> _Robb is a mess of strangled moans and screams he has to bite into his arm to suppress, his cock leaving a little puddle of precome on the floor in front of them. Theon fucks him hard, balls slapping against his arse the loudest thing in the room, and Robb loves it, his hole so tight and hot as he pushes himself up off the floor with his arms, thrusting back for every inch Theon can give him._
> 
> “ _Desperate, dirty slut,” Theon whispers as he pounds that sweet arse, staring at the tiles in front of him for a minute. “You love this so much, don't you, getting fucked in toilets with your parents right outside? Drives you mental. Just want to be pumped full of come and left to act like nothing happened, huh?”_
> 
> _Robb nods frantically as Theon reaches down and grabs his cock, pumps him roughly, and finds he's already leaking. This can't take long, which is really for the best._

“Oh god, Robb,” he moans at the blistering mix of pain and pleasure, and Robb doesn't let up, with either his fingers or his hand, his rough massage of Theon's prostate almost as overwhelming as the blows coming down on him again and again. Theon kicks his feet in the air like a child, clinging to the sheets for support. “ _Robb_ ,” he whines incomprehensibly.

“You're going to come now, aren't you?” Robb asks as he finger-fucks him, and Theon can only mewl. _Smack, smack, smack._ “Such a glutton for punishment. You'll come without me even touching you, just from me spreading your hole and beating your arse, huh?”

Theon moans and spills all over the bed.

> _Robb comes with a desperate whine that no amount of lip-biting can contain; surely, someone must have heard that, but he doesn't really care. Theon keeps fucking him through it and gasps as that hole clenches even tighter around him, a wave of pleasure crashing over him and making him spend his load deep in Robb's arse. Robb moans and thrusts back toward him, and Theon keeps driving it further in, getting sensitive but he knows how disappointed Robb would be if Theon didn't fill him with every drop of come he has available._
> 
> _Eventually his dick softens and slides out, and Robb shudders as the come leaks from his loose, wet hole. Theon looks down at the puddle of Robb's own seed between his knees. If they had more time, and he was just an inch more irresponsible than he already is (which really, is saying something), he'd probably tell Robb to lick it up._
> 
> “ _C'mon Stark. Up,” he says barely a second after Robb's gotten his breath back. Robb stands on shaky legs, and Theon grins. “You don't want anyone to get suspicious.”_
> 
> _Robb turns around to glare at him, and that makes Theon grin wider. See, Robb loved every second of that, but that doesn't mean he's not pissed Theon did it to him. “Prick,” he mutters, elbowing Theon in the ribs, and Theon knows he's in for it now._

The come pulses out of him with every move of Robb's fingers, leaving him trembling underneath, the occasional last smacks from Robb's hand not helping – indeed he spills even more at those. But eventually he's wrung dry, and Robb pulls the fingers from his hole with a sigh, wiping them clean with a sigh. “Did you learn your lesson?”

Theon turns to smile at him. “Why of course, sir.” He learned that doing that to Robb will get him bent over and spanked stupid for being so bad, and fingered until he comes all over himself like a dirty whore. Robb is never leaving another public venue unfucked if that's what it'll earn him. Robb chuckles, and Theon becomes a little more genuine. “Thank you for that, Robb.”

Robb smiles, and strokes his hair gently. “Well, you fulfilled one of my fantasies, only seems fair I did the same,” he says with a faint pink blush to his cheeks, even though it's not like Theon doesn't know he's a raging exhibitionist. That's half the reason he did it.

Theon pulls himself up onto the bed, lying face down in his own come, looking like a fucked-out mess. “What a pair we make, huh?” he asks, turning to face Robb and grinning.

Robb laughs as he perches on the side of the bed, starting to actually strip of properly. Theon notes that he's half-hard again, and probably wouldn't knock back a blowjob if offered one. “What a pair.”

 


End file.
